Mode Aventure
Le'' Mode Aventure''' est un mode spécial de Don't Starve. Dans le mode aventure, le joueur entre dans une bataille psychologique et d'endurance contre le maître du jeu Maxwell. L'aventure est découpée en chapitres successifs ayant leur propre thème. Maxwell fait son apparition à chaque début de chapitre et son attitude envers vous changera au fil de votre progression. L'objectif de chaque chapitre est de survivre et de retrouver les 4 éléments du machin en bois, de l'activer afin de partir au chapitre suivant. A la fin de chaque chapitre, le joueur a la possibilité d'apporter avec lui 4 objets (ou 4 piles d'objets), en les stockant dans le machin en bois avant son activation. La barbe de Wilson, les statistiques de WX-78, ou encore le briquet de Willow ne compte pas comme des objets et sont reconduits aux chapitres suivants. L'entrée dans le mode aventure Le joueur entre dans le mode aventure via son monde bac à sable en activant la porte de Maxwell. Le joueur ne peut emporter avec lui aucun objet et devra débloquer à nouveau toutes les recettes. Si le joueur meurt en mode aventure, il se réveillera dans son monde bac à sable, dans le même état que lorsqu'il l'a quitté. Le joueur a donc la possibilité de recommencer le mode aventure autant de fois qu'il le désire. 'Les mondes' Au début de chaque chapitre et à chaque fois que le joueur rechargera sa partie, le numéro, le nom du chapitre et le nombre de jour de survie est affiché. Le mode aventure se compose de 5 chapitres plus un épilogue. L'ordre d'apparition de la plupart des mondes est aléatoire. Chaque thème ne peut apparaître qu'une seule fois dans les 5 mondes générés. Il y a plus de mondes prévus que de chapitres, ce qui signifie que le joueur ne verra pas tous les thèmes lors de son aventure. Attention : La suite de l'article contient de nombreuses informations qu'il serait préférable que vous trouviez seul. 'Un Accueil Glacial ("A Cold Reception")' :Peut apparaître aux chapitres 1, 2 ou 3 "Oh, Tu as trouvé mon portail n'est-ce pas ? Tu pensais avoir retenu toutes les leçons. Hum, essayons autre chose de plus compliqué, veux-tu ?" Un Accueil Glacial est un monde ordinaire sauf la météo qui est toujours à la pluie et à l'orage, faisant de plus tomber des grenouilles du ciel. L'été et l'hiver sont raccourcis, rendant l'exploration délicate dû à des jours souvent courts. Le joueur est confronté aux baisses de sa santé mentale, dû à la présence quasiment constante de la pluie et de la neige. Il y aura toujours au moins une ressource qui sera rare. Les pluies de grenouilles ajouteront une pression supplémentaire sur le joueur, mais qui peut se retourner à son avantage en formant une ressource abondante en nourriture. Trucs : * Si c'est votre premier chapitre, essayez d'apprendre le maximum de recettes possibles, sachant que le déblocage des recettes sera conservé entre les chapitres. * Il est important de ne pas attaquer de grenouilles si d'autres sont à proximité, car l'ensemble des grenouilles proches se mettront à vous pourchasser. * Créer de nombreux pièges vous permettra de capturer ces grenouilles vous offrant à la fois de la sécurité et une source de nourriture consistante. * Gardez en tête que la pluie fait pousser plus vite les légumes de vos fermes, ce qui peut être un avantage dans ce chapitre. * Afin de garder votre santé mentale suffisement haute, n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez dormir (moyennant une baisse de votre faim). Cueillir des fleurs et se fabriquer une couronne de fleurs sont également des moyens très efficaces pour lutter contre la folie. * Il peut y avoir plusieurs parties du monde qui seront bloquées par des repaires d'araignée. Construire au moins 6 pièges et capturer vague après vague les araignées peut s'avérer être un bon moyen de passer ces obstacles. Vous pouvez également traverser sans vous arrêter cette partie en croisant les doigts, cela a au moins le mérite d'être beaucoup plus rapide (équipez-vous convenablement cependant). Enfin, le feu est une arme efficace afin de détruire tous ces repaires d'araignée. * Ne perdez pas trop de temps à construire une base, sauf en vue de débloquer d'autres recettes. Car seuls 4 objets différents pourront être emportés avec vous. * Si possible et si le monde ne dispose pas assez de fleurs, fabriquez-vous un parapluie pour protéger votre santé mentale durant ces pluies incessantes. ---- 'Le Maître de l'hiver ("King of Winter")' :Peut apparaître aux chapitres 1, 2, 3 ou 4 "Eh bien, regardes-moi ça, tu as survécu. Un de fait, 4 à suivre !" Le joueur apparaît dans le biome prairie. Maxwell informe qu'un hiver sans fin a commencé, des arbres prennent feu autour du joueur afin qui ne gèle pas pendant qu'il nous parle. Ce monde introduit des points d'apparition de chiens sauvages, sous la forme d'ossements d'animaux. ils se trouvent généralement dans des petites parties de la carte, forçant le joueur à traverser la zone pour trouver tous les éléments. Le Deerclops semble apparaître au jour 7 à 9. Si l'on entend ses grognements, cela peut être utile d'attendre son apparition puis de le fuir rapidement. Ainsi le joueur pourra être sûr qu'il n'apparaîtra pas ailleurs, à un moment inopportun. Des barrières d'obélisques peuvent bloquer la route, forçant le jouer à passer au-dessus ou au-dessus des 30 points de santé mentale avant de pouvoir les franchir. La statégie sur ce monde est de se dépêcher de récupérer tous les objets et de vite partir au chapitre suivant. N'essayez pas de vous installer plus de 2 ou 3 jours dans un même endroit et ne faites cela que lorsque vous êtes dans un biome vous offrant beaucoup de ressources. Autour de votre point d'apparition, vous devriez trouver un sac à dos, une pierre chauffante, du bois, de l'herbe, une torche et le bâton de divination. La recette du cache-oreille en peau de lapin et une autre recette aléatoire vous seront également fournis. Trucs : C'est un chapitre très difficile et il vous faudra beaucoup de persévérance pour le passer. * Comme des barrières d'obélisques vous barre la route par moment, il est important de comprendre la manière de les passer. Il y a deux types de barrièes, l'un qui vous permettra de passer lorsque votre santé mentale est au-dessus de 30 et l'autre au-dessous. Il est important que vous vous renseigniez sur la manière de faire baisser puis de faire remonter votre santé mentale. * Soyez sûr que vous ne laisser pas d'objet à retrouver rien derrière vous avant de passer l'une de ces barrières, sauf si vous n'avez pas le choix. * Soyez sûr également que vous avez de quoi faire remonoter/descendre votre santé avant de traverser, sans quoi vous pourriez vous retrouver bloqué. * La meilleure aptitude à avoir dans ce chapitre est la rapidité d'exploration. ---- 'Le Jeu est en Place ("The Game is Afoot")' :Peut apparaître aux chapitres 1, 2, 3 ou 4 "Quoi? Tu es toujours ici? Impressionnant, mais ton chemin devrait s'arrêter ici." En cours de traduction... Le joueur apparaît dans un carré de marais antouré par un biome normal de prairie. Les cycles saisonniers ne sont pas présent dans ce chapitre qui commence à la fin de l'hiver et qui continue par un été perpétuel. Les attaques périodiques de chiens sont présentes dans ce chapitre. Le monde fournit une zone riche en ressources au centre, entourée de contrées dangereuses contenant, normalement, toutes un objet à trouver. Il est possible de devoir passer par un trou ce ver afin d'explorer des zones non atteignables. Trucs : Le joueur va rencontrer divers obstacles dans ce monde. Il est vivement recommandé de se déplacer rapidement et d'être bien équipé avant de traverser ces zones. * En général ce monde est plutôt facile si l'on sait gérer la traversée de ces obstacles. * Garder à l'esprit que vous n'avez pas à combattre d'ennemis sauf si vous le désirez. La fuite ou le déplacement rapide restant très efficace. * Listes des obstacles et le moyen de les passer facilement : ** Repaires d'araignée de niveau 3 - construire au moins 6 pièges et capturer les araignées vague après vague jusqu'à ce que l'endroit soit sûr. Cependant la traversée rapide de cet obstacle reste un moyen efficace (préparez-vous dans ce cas). Si des arbres se trouvent au milieu de ces repaires, le feu est une arme à ne pas oublier. ** Points d'apparitions de chiens - Courrez au travers sans vous retourner ! Les chiens sont plutôt lents et ne vous suivront pas très longtemps. ** Nids de grands oiseaux - Attendez la nuit ou le crépuscule pour passer cet obstacle sachant que les grands oiseaux dormiront. ** Ruches d'abeilles tueuses - Soyez bien protégé pour le passage de cet obstacle avec si possible un chapeua d'apiculteur. Slalomer entre les ruches reste également un bon moyen. ** Place de chevaliers et d'évèques mécaniques - Courir en étant bien protégé est encore une fois un bon moyen de passer, sinon d'attaquer un à un les ennemis, ou ramener des araignées, des cochons ou des boeufalos pour qu'ils fassent le travail à votre place. ** Obstacle marécage - Vous devrez faire attention aux tentacules qui apparaissent partout et qui frappe fort. Le meilleur moyen est de visiter la zone sans jamais vous arrêter. essayez de visiter complétement la zone en une journée afin de ne pas passer de nuit ici. ---- 'L'archipel ("Archipelago'") :Peut apparaître aux chapitres 1, 2, 3 ou 4 "Dis-moi mon vieux. Tu as vraiment eu de la chance. Cela va changer maintenant, ou je vais devoir employer des mesures drastiques." Le joueur apparaît dans l'une des 6 îles du monde. Le seul moyen de voyager d'une île à l'autre est d'utiliser les trous de vers. Il y a un objet à trouver sur chaque île, sauf sur celle ou vous apparaissez. Un île peut contenir plus d'un trous de ver de manière à les connecter toutes. Des retours arrières sont à prévoir selon oú se trouve le machin en bois oú assembler les 4 éléments. Les saisons sont gérées de la même manière que dans le mode bac à sable. Chaque île est dominée par un ou deux biomes. L'île de départ est riche en buissons à baies et en carottes, et des marécages alentours. Trucs: *La plus grosse difficulté de ce chapitre est de conserver une bonne santé mentale sachant que l'utilisation des trous de vers la fait baisser grandement. Vous devez trouver le moyen de la maintenir (fleurs, couronne en fleur, champignons...) *Habituellement, le monde compte au moins 2 îles marécageuses. Cela peut être très utile pour récupérer de la nourriture issu des combats entre les tentacules et les autres ennemis ainsi qu'un gourdin de tentacule. *Passer la première journée à récupérer tout ce que vous pouvez autour de votre point d'apparition. *Chaque île peut être habité par des créatures particulières : **1ère et 2ième île : Marécage avec Merms, araignées, moustiques et tentacules **1 île : Prairie/Forêt avec des abeilles tueuses, abeilles et araignées **1 île: Roche avec des grands oiseaux, des Treeguards **1 île: Roche/Forêt avec des araignées et des points d'apparition de chiens sauvages **1 île: Savanne avec des araignées, chevaliers et évèques mécaniques En cours de traduction... *When using the worm hole it is possible that you will travel into a middle of a field of Killer Bee Hives, Spiders, or aggressive creatures so be prepared to run to safety. *You can destroy the hives/mounds with ranged weapons and fires, especially fire darts due to the abundance of trees (Charcoal) and Swamps (Reeds). (Not Advised as it is time and resource consuming; the objective is to locate the Things) *If possible, bringing a Walking Cane from the previous level is helpful to kite aggressive creatures, pass through swamps with tentacles, and to locate the Things. *If this is your fourth level, be prepared for the final stage; Darkness as it is quite difficuit. ---- 'Two Worlds' :May appear on chapters 3 - 4 "Say. pal. Let's make a deal. You can stay here. Settle down, even. I'll give you food, gold, pigs, whatever you need. All I want in return is a truce." — 'Maxwell greeting the player The character awakens on a ground of Wooden Flooring surrounded by a Fire Pit, a Tent, Trees, Berry Bushes, and Carrots. Maxwell materializes to ask the player for a truce, provided you stay there. Seven out of eight minutes are daylight on the large mainland where you start. In addition, there are no Things on this land. In order to locate the Things you must travel through Worm Holes that connects the mainland to the secondary land. There are two types of Worm Hole; One is the normal Worm Hole you encounter in sandbox mode, and the other is Sick Worm Hole that can only be used for a one way trip. When on the secondary island, certain parts of the biomes will cause the day/night cycle to turn from 7 out of 8 minutes day to a more normal cycle, about 3-4 minutes daylight out of 8. (Eg. When walking/traveling through worm hole from a grassland to a swamp biome will cause the time shift). Take care of the time when travelling between biomes as the time change may make it dark faster than you expect. Tips: *The mainland should have plenty of food and since daylight is much longer, respawn rates from berry bushes and other plants are faster. *The secondary island has a range of aggressive creatures. Take caution. *If this world appeared on chapter 3, it is recommended that you bring winter gear with you to the next world, as it is possible for 'Archipelago' (although not necessary if you complete the level before winter comes) or 'King of Winter' (necessary) to appear in chapter 4 if they haven't appeared before. *If this world appeared on chapter 4, it is recommended that you bring a stack of gold (for Miner Hat) and a lot of food (Jerky or Honey because of long-term storage), as the next world will be in permanent night and scarce on food. Use this chapter as a chance to prepare 'for the challenging level 'Darkness'. ---- 'Darkness :Always appears on chapter 5 "You insolent, pitiful, insignificant ant! Do not arouse the wrath of the great Maxwell! You will regret coming any further..." — Maxwell greeting the player Chapter 5 has several modifiers making it the end of the journey for all but the most well-prepared players. You spawn with a bunch of campfires and fire pits surrounding you and there will be a backpack nearby which has schematics for the Miner's Hat, a healthy stack of grass, a stack of wood, two random items, and an extra random schematic.The level's Day-night cycle has only permanent night, thus players have to survive and find the Things in complete darkness. Since there is no day light, most creatures are asleep, crops won't grow and other plants may take longer to replenish themselves, and most importantly, your sanity continuously declines over time. To make things worse, due to chronic low sanity, building life-saving camp fires will often attract Night Hands that will attempt to put out the light (note: they also decrease sanity when you are near them). There are almost no food resources for you to collect and your only source of natural light is Maxwell's Lights scattered around the map. Now those might sound like a lot but they're really not going to help you much if you didn't come prepared yourself. The map is a linear progression where each Biome are connected by a bridge (slightly similar to the ones in "King of Winter") that might be blocked by rocks; make sure you have a Pickaxe or gunpowder ready to blow through them. There is a chance that the bridge might be blocked by Obelisks. Each area has a Thing so make sure you find it before moving onto the next Biome. There are Pigs sleeping on the map which you can kill for meat, however with their kiting A.I. they can be a bit tricky (just give it 4 monster meat and kill it during the transforming). There is a chance you will find Tallbirds in this map which are in your best interest to try and kill if you are comfortable dodging their attacks, especially if they have laid an egg. Koalefant is also quite worth it. There are Maxwell Lights positioned around the map that turn on when you get near them; use them as an opportunity to take out the Divining Rod to see if you're getting closer to the pieces. Cooking mushrooms along the way can prevent you from becoming insane e.g. Cooked Blue Caps that restores sanity. However, note the dual uses of Blue Mushroom which can be eaten raw to replenish hunger and health at the expense of sanity which can be a life saver in certain situations. Tips: *In order to build a Miner's Hat it is HIGHLY recommended that you unlocked the Bug Net from the previous level so you can catch Fireflies. This will save grass and twigs from making torches. Bringing a stack of gold from the previous level is helpful. The greater light radius provided by the Miner's Hat can be critical to survival when traveling through Tooth Trap fields and Hound Mound areas. *Only build camp fires to cook your food, but you must hurry as Night Hands would put it out. I don't advise stopping them as they will continuously attack the fire (due to permanent darkenss) and also decreases your sanity(just put on the Miner's Hat and walk towards them constantly until they vanish). *You may need to build a Log Suit while traveling through the Swamp Biomes my playthrough I had two consecutive Swamp Biomes as the darkness makes it difficuit to navigate and avoid tentacles(...just listen to the sound effect that a tentacle will make when you're near it). This means sacrificing your backpack. * If you haven't found any of these food sources and you're getting desperate for food, you're going to have to resort to spiders. Cooked Monster Meat can be a life saver at the expense of sanity(kill all spiders.use the spidergland to heal and make a tent to restore your sanity). *Suggested items to bring over from previous level: *#A stack of gold to facilitate making and recharging Miner's Hats. *#A walking stick to kite and travel faster. *#A stack of Jerky or other long-lasting food supply that also restores health. *#Spider Silk for catching Fireflies with Bug Nets and Top Hats(highly recommended) to use when standing near stationary light sources, a pre-captured stack of Fireflies(no need because there's quite a few Fireflies in this level already)for Miner's Hats, or something else of your choosing. ---- 'Epilogue: Checkmate' :Appears after chapters ' ' "Well, this is it. You found me. Now, what are you going to do?" — Maxwell meeting the player This is the last level and the player has reached Maxwell's Island – a small labyrinth leading to Maxwell's hall. Epilogue is a dark and dead wasteland, with a hallway in the center leading to the Nightmare Throne. The hallway branches of into small areas containing resources. The first area contains 3 chests full with supplies, in the second area there is some grass and berry bushes(most are barren), the third area has the 3 science items used for prototyping, and the last area has 3 crock pots and some mixed food laying on the ground next to them. There is permanent night and Maxwell's Lights are showing your way. No matter what level your sanity may be, eyes can be seen in the darkness. Out in the wastelands is a fully assembled Teleportato that, when used teleports the player to the Nightmare Throne. At the end of the road, players will reach Maxwell's Hall. A deformed Maxwell is sitting in a large chair with a phonograph nearby playing music (if you turn it off, Maxwell will thank you). When meeting Maxwell, he will start talking, telling the player that when he got here there was nothing but dust, and "them" and that he doesn't know what they want, that they are just watching. If the player attacks Maxwell, then the throne protects him(a lightning will strike you and no matter what weapon you are holding,it will vanish), and Maxwell tells the player that the throne will not allow it. He also tells you that he has been around here for a long time, and that the player can stay around and keep him company, or to put the key in the box. Next to the throne is the Nightmare Lock where the Divining Rod can be placed. If the Divining Rod is put in the lock, the game will ask you if you want to take pity on Maxwell but also that his captors would not be happy about it. When Maxwell is freed from the throne, he gets up and instantly dies, then turns to dust and fade away. Your character is grabbed by Shadow Hands and is placed on the throne, effectively taking Maxwell's place and becoming the new pawn (and turning the phonograph on again, if the player had turned it off before). After that you will get the final speech from Klei, and then be brought back to your sandbox game...as Maxwell! Congratulations! You have beaten Adventure Mode! Note: If you beat Adventure World as Maxwell, the person you completed the game with last will be sitting in the chair, still doing the terrified animation. Unlocking the lock will kill them, and put Maxwell back in the chair. You will wake up in your world as that person. Note:There will still be Periodic Hound Attacks in this level !!! Easter egg: Far behind(in the left side) the Nightmare throne is a graveyard, with an Eyebone and a Miner Hat next to a skeleton. On the graves are the names of the developers of the game, one example being Kevin Forbes.In adition to that,if you try to dig up the grave,be careful. Cause when you finish dig up the last grave,a GHOST will come out from EVERY grave to chase you !!!(just leave quickly,they will all vanish in peace if there's no target to attack for a certain amount of time) Easter egg: Randomly placed somewhere on the map, there is an island made of 2-3 tiles, on which there is a Teleportato as well as the 4 pieces. This island cannot be reached or "mapped" without the use of mods. and when this Teleportato is used it teleports you back to the nightmare throne and a second deformed Maxwell will spawn(not on the throne) and say "Don't you think I've tried that?" then disappear. Easter egg: If you use the console to reveal the minimap fog, an island will be visible that is completely barren save for the underlaying grass turf. This island may be a sandbox, allowing the player to use the console to spawn or build anything they like without any of the normal world distractions like the day/night cycle, weather, mobs, etc. ----